


Iris

by PrinceSkittles21



Series: The ShinyStarPrince Collection [15]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Songfic, grieving?, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkittles21/pseuds/PrinceSkittles21
Summary: (Songfic)I have a really hard time accepting he's not here.





	Iris

I curled up under my blankets, feeling what should be his arm snaking its way around my waist to pull me closer against him. I sighed, closing my eyes tighter.  
Was I going crazy? Was this his way of reaching me, from lightyears away into my head, driving me further to the edge? Whatever it was, I didn’t understand at all.

(And I’d give up forever to touch you, cause I know that you feel me somehow…)

I snuggled against where he should be, at the empty space behind me. I melted into what should be his warm, protective touch.

(You’re the closest to Heaven that I’ll ever be…)

His faceplate found its way to my neck, kissing my skin tenderly.

(And I don’t wanna go home right now…)

I melted into the kisses that were trailing down my neck. He bit down softly as if to remind me he was there.

(And all I can taste is this moment, and all I can breathe is your life…)

I giggled at the feeling, opening my eyes to look at him. My heart sank. The kisses stopped, and no one was there.

(And sooner or later it’s over, I just don’t wanna miss you tonight…)

I sighed again, throat catching and head starting to ache. I relaxed into the bed.

\--

I sat quietly in my seat, the deafening silence of the classroom slowing my breath and increasing my thoughts.  
All I could see was him. His name bolted through my mind, clouding my thinking. I’ll never have him. Never. It’ll never happen. I’ll never hold him, never, never…

(And ya can’t fight the tears that ain’t comin’...)

I thought if him holding me, but not being there.

(Or the moment of truth in your lies…)

The lump in my throat got bigger. People shot glances at me and each other. I tried to swallow it down.

(When everything feels like the movies…)  
It’ll never be real. I held onto my sleeves tighter, trying to focus on my book.

(Yeah, you bleed just to know you’re alive…)

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Iris", by the Goo Goo Dolls


End file.
